Conventionally, for example, a structure of a skill diagnosis system of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-140451 is known. The skill diagnosis system classifies and systematizes human resources from a managerial point of view, supports corporate strategy by comprehensively diagnosing what skills the company possesses and to what level the company possesses the skills, simultaneously showing a situation of the employee's possessions compared with human resources and skills sought by the company and a goal for ability improvement, accepts a reply to a question for diagnosing the employee's skills from the employee and another person having relationship with this employee in order to lead the employee to voluntary ability improvement. The skill diagnosis system has a data collection means for storing the reply to the question and a human resources classification analysis means for calculating a goodness of fit of a division to which the employee belongs for each of averages of the human resources classifications base on the previously defined division to which the employee belongs, upon calculating, as a self diagnosis and a diagnosis by another person, a goodness of fit, for each of the human resources classifications, that compares an evaluation value converted, based on human resources classifications and human resources classification diagnosis criteria previously defined, from the reply to the question from the employee and the another person corresponding to each of the human resource classifications, with a maximum possible score of the reply to the question. The skill diagnosis system makes a diagnose by comparing the goodness of fit for each of the human resources classifications of the employees with the goodness of fit of each of the averages of the human resources classifications of the belonged-to division based on the human resources classification appropriate for the corporate business analysis.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-140451